Think Fast
by pigsINaBLANKET
Summary: Harry has once again gone to hogwarts...but what has the dark lord done this time? Gone to get... Sirius? Or maybe has cupid got his arrow pointed at the wrong people? R/R!!!!!!
1. Help!

Well.. everyone, this is my first Fan Fiction, so I hope it's good.. PLEASE review. Thanks!  
  
~*~~*~Part 1~*~~*~  
  
Well Harry was home(not really home) again and just couldn't stop thinking about what happened in his 4th year in Hogwarts. He was trying to put it together, but doing that made his head hurt so he stopped! Then he saw Hedwig fly by in the dark night(He sent a letter to Sirius) but she didn't stop! She just flew by his window! Harry thought this was strange but called out of his window "Hedwig! Hedwig! Come here!" and Hedwig turned her eyes toward Harry.  
  
When Hedwig came in Harry offered her food, but she didn't take it, she looked very scared, like she wasn't supposed to be here! "Hedwig, what's wrong?" Harry asked. Hedwig didn't move. She was very scared of something. "Hedwig, what happened at Sirius's?" Harry asked cautiously. Harry put Hedwig in her cage(she didn't answer) and read the letter that Sirius wrote back. It was torn in half, something happened Harry thought. The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
So I'm glad to know thin  
  
Something weird is happening, all the peop  
  
The Wizards, the dragons, professors, etc.  
  
has something to do with it. Has your scar b  
  
I don't know why I'm so worried but I have a  
  
If anything happens tell me.  
  
Love always, Sirius  
  
Then Harry looked at Hedwig and she seemed faint. Harry didn't know what this letter meant. Half of it was gone! Their was something weird.  
  
Harry looked at Hedwig again. He decided to write a letter to Ron, to see how was his owls. But then he thought, who was gonna send it?  
  
Then out his window, jus like every other night for the past week(tonight was his birthday), lights were flashing. Harry saw more lights tonight then any other night. Then his scar, his lightning bolt scar, was in pain. Harry was in great pain. His scar was hurting him. His head was pounding. He fell to his knees. His body was very weak. His knees, no longer could support him. Harry fell to the floor and couldn't take the pain. Harry started yelling. This pain was stronger, then ever. Harry closed his eyes and felt his mind going somewhere else. Harry was still yelling though and his head and the rest of his body was still in pain, but he felt his mind drifting away. What was happening to him? Didn't Uncle Vernon hear him? Maybe he just doesn't care, Harry thought, but he stopped thinking, because Harry's head was hurting like none other time before. Then he caught a glimpse of something, it was in his mind. It was a big white light! Harry saw himself. Then Harry couldn't talk. He kept his eyes closed and kept his head down on the floor, as if the white light was making it stay there.  
  
Harry could see the white light come closer and their it was, it was Wormtail , with it's silver arm! Harry wasn't even sure if his eyes were opened. So Harry tried and did. Harry saw himself lying on the floor and his head wasn't hurting as much, but it sure did hurt. Harry climbed into bed, didn't even look to see what Hedwig's reaction was, and fell asleep!  
  
  
  
The next morning, when Harry woke up, his head was dizzy. He heard Dudly snoring. Harry tried to remember what had happened the night before. Ah yes, Harry remembered now. But why had his scar hurt? Years before his scar hurt because Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time had tried to kill Harry several times and Harry had escaped them all, but last year Lord Voldemort had come back and had a body, his own body. Just last year his scar had also hurt because Voldemort was feeling pure hatred, but what could it be this time. Surely Voldemort couldn't be here, in a muggle world, but maybe Voldemort did feel pure hatred.  
  
But, what was that flashing lights? They were flashing every night, what were they? Then Harry remembered that today is his birthday! Harry was fifteen. Wow! Harry couldn't believe it himself.  
  
Then he saw a very tired owl pass by his window. It was flapping very loudly, so Harry tried to shush it so Dudly wouldn't see it. Dudly was afraid of Harry and all his magic things, and if Dudly said that he'd seen an owl fly past his window, he'd probably tell Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia! So Harry opened the window, and untied the letter that was attached to it's foot. Then he had realized that this was Ron's owl Pigwidigon, for short, Pig. Usually Pig had so much energy, but today he seemed just like Hedwig.  
  
Harry placed Pig next to Hedwig (in her cage) and unfolded the letter. It had read,  
  
Hi Harry, So Happy Birthday! Listen We're coming to pick you up and take you to our house today at one PM. We are just gonna fly by your window so that we don't make as much trouble as we did last year! Harry started to remember about last year. The Weasly's came in by the chimney. Oh it was so funny. They had made so much damage, oh and the look on Uncle Vernon's face. Harry started to chuckle to himself. Then he continued to read. Well, also, something weird happened last night, a bunch of lights were flickering by my window! At least Harry knew that he wasn't the only one ("Whew"). Well, bye, Ron.  
  
Harry was very excited to go to Ron's house. The Weasley family, was the best family Harry had ever seen. This year The Weasley twins are in their final and seventh year of Hogwarts school, for witchcraft and wizardry. They were the troublemakers.  
  
Harry put the letter away with all the rest of the letters (Hermione sent 3 owls, Ron sent 3 including this one, Hagrid sent 1, Sirius sent 2 and Hogwarts sent 1). Harry got clothes out of his wardrobe and completely forgot about what happened last night. Right now he was happy to be fifteen and couldn't wait until Ron came. Harry went to the kitchen and saw Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia sitting there. When Uncle Vernon saw Harry, he looked so mad, that Harry was considering of running out of the kitchen at that moment.  
  
When Harry's legs were about to move, Uncle Vernon started on him! "BOY! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING LAST NIGHT?! I HEARD SHOUTS LAST NIGHT!" Harry didn't know what to do. Harry looked at Aunt Petunia, that even though she hated him just as much, or maybe even more, she would help out Harry. Aunt Petunia looked just as furious! She said "Harry, what was the meaning of last night?! Well? Explain, and you don't have a lot of time to explain. You have ninety seconds starting..... NOW!" Harry was so confused. He knew he was loud, but not so loud! "Well... um ... last night.. you see...my..." "eighty seconds left, and if you don't give an excuse, well..!" "Well..." Harry was trying to rush now. " You won't like my answer" "YOUR PROBABLY RIGHT!" Uncle Vernon was madder then Harry thought! " Well" Harry continued, "You see-" "Sixty five seconds!" "My scar was hurting! (Dudly gasped) Is that good enough for you?!" Harry was very mad now!  
  
The next thing Harry knew was flash in his head, it felt more like a premonition! He saw a picture of Sirius, and a strange sort of creature was eating, well it looked more like sniffing his clothes. Sirius was.. was...was dead!  
  
Harry, got frightened, Harry ran out of the kitchen, without letting Aunt Petunia, or Uncle Vernon, say anything. Sirius, dead? No it can't be! Or is it?  
  
He did say something in his letter about something dangerous, and Hedwig looked shocked when she came to me last night! Oh no, Oh no, I have to tell Ron! I'll tell him when he comes to pick me up! It's 10:30 A.M.! Harry thought.  
  
Harry ran to his room to check on Hedwig. When he got there, Hedwig was sleeping. Hedwig wasn't able to fall asleep last night. Harry wasn't able to think about being fifteen. This was too much. Harry woke up Hedwig and asked "Hedwig? Are.. are you okay?" Hedwig nodded yes. "What happened last night? Where is the other half of the letter?" Hedwig hooted three times, moved her body in a funny kind of wiggle, and then Harry guessed tried to make a scary face. Harry made this out as Hedwig was delivering her letter, waiting for a response, and then a gust of wind came from the window, and a scary creature came in.  
  
Harry fed Hedwig some food, hoping she would eat it this time, and went to his bed to do his Homework from the Summer. Harry wasn't able to keep his mind off what had happened. He tried to pursued himself, that Ron is coming soon, but it only worked some of the time. Harry finished all his homework (witch was very surprising, since he had so much of it), but he still couldn't help but think about his premonition, and what Hedwig told him. 


	2. His Scar

Part 2 is out.. PLEASE review!!!! Should I continue? I don't wanna waste my time on something stupid! So please review!!  
  
  
  
~*~~*~Part 2 ~*~~*~  
  
"Harry.. Harry.. Psst! Harry you there?.. HARRY!"  
  
"Whoa. ok. here." And Harry started to hand them his stuff.  
  
"So, you guys came.. thought you'd never come." Harry continued.  
  
After all it was 5:00 PM, and the Weasley's did promise to come pick up Harry at 1:00.  
  
"O.. yea, well sorry 'bout that. But Dad wouldn't give us the car, and Percy.. well.. let's just say. he's serious with Penelope, and well.. it's not really worth explaining.. but come on!  
  
Percy was one of Ron's brothers. He has five other brothers, and a sister Ginny. Penelope was his girlfriend.  
  
"I'll come but I just really do have to tell my uncle that I'm leaving-"  
  
"Not like they really care" Ron cut in  
  
"I know. but I do.. Hold on.. will you?"  
  
Harry opened his door of his cupboard, and tiptoed.. just to make sure that Uncle Vernon was in a good mood. He caught him in the kitchen reading the Newspaper. He peered inside, and found his Aunt Petunia, and Dudley eating. Aunt Petunia feeding Dudley a piece of chicken.  
  
Harry walked in and merely whispered "Uncle Vernon."  
  
Uncle Vernon looked up, startled, and then remembered who this was.  
  
"Harry." Uncle Vernon said staring at him with a mean glare  
  
"Well, Ron.. my, er. friend"  
  
Dudley Chuckled and said " You have friends?"  
  
Harry stared at him. trying to hold his temper.  
  
Harry continued and said as cool as he could "Well.. just wanted to let you know that I will make you three very happy and will be leaving to live with my friends Ron for the rest of the Summer. Er. Good bye!"  
  
Just at that note, Uncle Vernon said "Just a minute here boy! You will be doing no such thing! And if you do.. then this time, I won't be picking you up after school!"  
  
Harry was speechless. What was he to do? He finally decided.  
  
"Fine! Good bye!"  
  
And before anyone could stop him he was out with Ron, and Ron's father in the car.  
  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Hello Molly, look who decided to join us?" And Mr. Weasley brought in Harry from the flying car. Mrs. Weasley hugged and kissed Harry. Harry was already used to Mrs. Weasley and everything that came with her.  
  
Harry took his stuff to Ron's room. He heard quite a few explosions from a room near by. He knew this must be Fred and George's doing. He decided to stop by their room. He opened the door slightly, and quietly peered through. He saw two boys with goggles on taking some sort of object and. well.. er.. dissecting it. Harry just had to turn away.  
  
Finally Harry said "What are you guys doing now?"  
  
Fred George immediately looked up.  
  
"Harry, so.. how's it going?" Fred asked  
  
"Yea, How are those 'relatives of yours' treating you? Do they want us to come back again? How is that cousin of yours. Dudley? How is his tongue?" George asked grinning.  
  
Harry laughed "They don't treat me any differently then they did the last time"  
  
Harry left the two 'evil ones' back to their work. He decided to check on Percy. What's the talk about he and Penelope getting serious?  
  
Harry found Percy in his room on the phone. He decided to try to surprise or scare him at the least. But before he got a chance to ether the room, he heard something that caught his attention.  
  
"But dragon tail (wizards way of showing signs of affection), you know my parents would never let.. and at the least yours. I know I understand but.. do you really think that.." Percy whispered and continued "marriage is the way to solve this?"  
  
Harry started to think. Percy..married????? Why was there a problem.. what the mess all about. But before he could have thought another thought, all of the sudden his scar started to burn up. He tried to keep his pain inside, but couldn't! He started to yell. lightly.  
  
Percy came out of the room, and Ron came rushing down the hall.  
  
Harry couldn't help it anymore. The scar was burning! Harry was yelling, and he heard Mrs. Weasley gasp, and Mr. Weasley trying to reassure the family.  
  
Harry went down to his knees, and saw the white light again. He saw that it was coming closer to him. He again saw Wormtail. This time Harry decided not to open his eyes. He saw Wormtail and his silver arm. Then there was complete silence. He didn't hear the Weasley's anymore. He saw Wormtail near Sirius. Sirius.. Harry felt he must help him. But how? This time Sirius was alive. He was struggling though. He was in captivity.  
  
Voldemort kept Sirius in captivity. Sirius though, was NOT doing well. You were able to see it in his eyes, that he was searching for help.. Harry wanted to reassure Sirius.. he really did, he wanted to help him.. but he heard then a voice. It was of Professor Dumbledore's.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts. Hogwarts was the wizard school that Harry attended.  
  
Professor Dumbledore said " Don't worry Molly, he'll be okay. As long as Madame Pomfry attends to him, he'll be fine." But there was a bit of shakiness in his voice.  
  
Harry woke up, but didn't say a word. He opened his eyes, and saw Professor Dumbledore, and Mrs. Weasley talking. But the only thing he could focus on was his Godfather Sirius Black. 


	3. Professor Dumbledore

Guys. I've only got 2!!!!! reviews.... please. im prob not going to continue unless I get more!!!! Thx!  
  
  
  
~*~~*~ Part 3~*~~*~  
  
Harry wasn't sure to tell anyone about his attacks.. the first one or the second one. Professor Dumbledore then noticed that Harry was up. He escorted everyone out of the room, and Harry was grateful, he was not in the mood for everyone to question him about what had happened earlier.  
  
Was it earlier? How long have I been here?  
  
"Mr. Potter, no one is sure about what happened two days ago  
  
so it's been two days..,  
  
but we've decided to contact the Dursley's to-"  
  
"Them? Why them"  
  
"Now Mr. Potter, we understand that you aren't quite fond of your aunt and uncle, but we knew it might be best to try to contact them, and we've heard that this sort of thing happened earlier, but they aren't quite sure themselves what triggered it"  
  
Harry now thought about telling Professor Dumbledore about what he saw.. he decided the negative.  
  
"Now Mr. Potter" Professor Dumbledore continued "The people at the administration think it would be best if you tell us what was going on. It is not the first time in history that these kind of err..tantrums have taken place. Now I beg-  
  
Harry was getting mad, Dumbledore was asking a no can do question. "Professor, I'm sorry, but what happened, and well... err.. what I saw is-"  
  
"You saw things?"  
  
"Professor-"  
  
"Harry, I need to know, it's important"  
  
Harry was getting frustrated. He decided it might be best to tell him. Maybe there was, at this moment, something was actually happening to Sirius. He opened his mouth to answer. But something stopped him, the door opened.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
"Harry! Oh deer! You're okay. I was so worried!"  
  
Harry wasn't expecting anything less from the bushed brown haired girl. Hermione Granger was. well... sometimes too caring. She was very smart and was a prefect this year! Come to mention it Harry knew that Ron was one too!  
  
"Thanks Hermione, I'm fi- ugh!"  
  
Harry was able to finish his sentence, for Hermione hugged Harry out of pure concern!  
  
Dumbledore stifled a laugh.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Oh Harry well, since.. well... never mind!"  
  
Harry was very confused. But before he was able to question, he was interrupted by the headmaster.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I think it would be best to let you know that, for the rest of the summer it will be arranged you will be staying with you aunt and uncle."  
  
Harry was well. it is a tough one too explain this emotion.. in a way it was, I think the first time Harry felt hatred towards Dumbledore.  
  
"WHAT? Why? Why them? Why not.. why not Ron?  
  
Dumbledore knew how much Harry hated his uncle's house, but what could he do?  
  
A/N  
  
Okay guys. I know this was short.. but I really want reviews so.. Please review, for all I know, no one could even be reading this right now. I thank the 2 people who did review. and.. keep reviewing.. 


End file.
